Soon They Will See
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: Sequel to Whose Daughter. Another data cylinder is somewhere on earth. Meaning that nobody can track it, it just keeps moving around. Add a spy and an assassin and you have a slight problem for everybody involved. That cylinder had better be worth the effort, otherwise somebody might just lose it.


**Welcome to the sequel of Whose Daughter. It isn't required that you read that story first but it is recommended if you want to actually understand anything that's going on here. Okay in response to the questions at the end of last chapter, nobody guessed Knock Out for the hard question so no mentions there. PS: the numbers show how many honorable mentions you've gotten.**

**Honorable Mentions for E.Q (Easy Question)**

**_Transformersfan01 (1)_**

**_Spirit Kiss (1)_**

**_professionalemail101 (1)_**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 1**

Knock Out raced through the streets at top speed, fear overtaking the medic. It wasn't normal for him to feel so much fear but there was an unknown danger after him, two actually. He didn't know if they were Decepticon or Autobot but either way if they caught him he would be in huge trouble. There was nothing in his mirrors but it didn't calm his fear, only fueled it. Where had they gone? The road was empty on all sides.

Engines could suddenly be heard and then there were two cars on either side of him. One deep purple and one white with orange streaks. They both rammed into him at separate times, knocking him backwards and forwards. He sped up, hoping to somehow stop them from ruining his paint and running him off of the road. However it was the worst mistake he could have made.

As he got in front the purple car clipped his back wheel and he went spinning, only to have the white car ram into his once spotless paint, sending him spiraling off the road.

¬Line Break¬

Firestreak laughed as the Jackhammer did a 360˚ spin through the air. Wheeljack and her were never partnered together on patrol anymore after the small distraction that had led to both of them getting caught in an ambush. They had gotten out at least. Now they spent their free time together and one of the best things they did was do tricks in the Jackhammer. Firestreak never touched anything though, neither really felt like having spark attacks.

They landed just at the entrance of the base. As they walked off of the ship Wheeljack grabbed Firestreak's servo and pulled her into him. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pulling free and running into the base.

"That was not a kiss!" Wheeljack shouted after her.

Firestreak slowed to a walk and came up behind Ratchet, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"But I want to know."

"And I want you to stop annoying me."

With a huff to show Ratchet that she was annoyed, she turned around and walked to where Bumblebee and Bulkhead were watching TV along with the kids. She had to admit that the humans were growing on her, despite how weary she was around them. She didn't want to accidently step on one of them, not only would it be rather bad for her reputation with the Autobots but also she didn't want to have to clean the goo off of her pedes.

_An inconvenience you wouldn't have to deal with, should you join the Decepticons once more. _The one thing that nobody knew about. That voice in her head. It constantly told her to join the Decepticons, get her to betray the Autobots and Wheeljack. She had learnt to ignore it quite well but sometimes she couldn't help rising to the bait.

_Forget it. I'm never going to betray the Autobots, and besides the humans are actually a lot more fun than any of my Sire's slaves._

A pair of arms wrapped around her stomach and she was pulled into a chassis, "Can I have a real kiss?"

"No, I'm watching whatever show this is."

"Give me a kiss."

"Nope."

Miko turned her head and made a face, "Can we please lose the public display of affection?"

Bumblebee beeped in agreement. Bulkhead chuckled, "Honestly Jackie you can leave her alone for a few nanokilks you know. She's not going to just vanish into thin air."

Wheeljack punched him, leaving a dent. "I know but that doesn't mean I can't give her as much attention as she deserves."

Firestreak tried to wriggle away, "A bit too sappy for a Wrecker don't you think."

"You're a Wrecker in training who cries at a movie for human sparklings."

"It's a very sad movie. I don't know why they had to offline the king."

Jack laughed slightly, "It was so that Scar could rule Pride Rock."

"Yes but surely you could just injure to the point of offlining and capture in a dark cave before claiming that he's offline."

Wheeljack muffled a laugh. Although he would never admit it, he really did love it when Firestreak's sadistic, Decepticon side showed. It was rather cute. "We're off topic, I still want my kiss."

Bulkhead laughed, "He's not going to shut up until you kiss him."

Firestreak turned around, locking her arms around his neck, "Fine if it makes you stop whining."

She leaned forward to join their lip components together. Wheeljack's arms tightened on her waist and he pulled her in closer. His glossa flicked out, slipping into her slightly parted mouth and dancing with her own. They pressed closer, to the point where a bit of paint rubbed off on each other.

"Okay! Okay! You two can stop making out now!" Miko yelled.

Firestreak pulled away, "But what if I don't want to?"

/Then at least dial it down a little. You two were practically interfacing,/ Bumblebee joked.

Optimus stood beside Ratchet, watching the group tease Firestreak and Wheeljack. "I'm not sure if I am happy with this arrangement."

The medic looked over at the bunch, "Why not? Clearly they are both perfectly happy."

"She is the only part of Rainstreak that I have left. I don't want her to get hurt in any way."

Ratchet sighed, "I know that she reminds you of Rainstreak but you have to remember that she isn't your sister. For one she has better choice in suitors but also she is the daughter of a warlord. Her entire life has been with the Decepticons and this is one of the first times she's been given a choice on what she feels like doing. While Wheeljack might be a ruffian, I can assure you that he will look after her."

Optimus sighed, "She is missing something from the Decepticons. I'm worried that if any troubles arise with Wheeljack it is that thing that will pull her back to Megatron."

Ratchet almost laughed, "I don't think that anything would draw her back to that ship. After a bot has had a taste of freedom, do you honestly expect them to want to go back to captivity?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of an alert coming from the computer. An urgent message had just come through and within an instant everybody was surrounding the screen. A chill ran through Firestreak as she read, this was what she had been worried would happen.

_Assistance needed in return for information. Coordinates are attached._

_-Knock Out._

**I do hope that people enjoy this story just as much as they enjoyed the previous one.**

**Easy Question**

**_What fraction do you think the new Cybertronians are?_**

**Hard Question**

**_What 'assistance' do you think Knock Out requires?_**


End file.
